


Bullying

by MissIzzy



Series: Miss Maturin at Hogwarts School [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Master and Commander Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Community: mandc100, Gen, Prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-06
Updated: 2005-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early 19th century Hogwarts was not always a friendly place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullying

By her 12th birthday, Brigid had made her peace with her Catholic beliefs and the witchcraft she practiced. Unfortunatly, many of her schoolmates hadn't.

Three of them cornered her one day. One ripped off the cross she wore, another snatched her books away, the third disarmed her of her wand when she drew it out. They taunted her, threatened her, accused her of terrible things, then fled at the approach of the groundskeeper, dropping her things which she gathered up crying.

With him as a witness, Brigid tried to get them punished, but all three denied it, and were believed.


End file.
